


【爀N】年下戀人的課後諮詢-下 (無腦甜文-車)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【爀N】年下戀人的課後諮詢-下 (無腦甜文-車)

溫熱的氣息吐在耳邊，韓相爀又正是血氣方剛的年紀，前陣子因為鬱悶賭氣好一陣子沒和人親熱，哪受得了這樣的撩撥，轉過頭盯著那趴在自己肩頭的人兒，捏起對方的下巴湊上去就是一吻低聲說道:「幹你。」

「呀…爀兒、你那麼直接人家很害羞欸。」如此直白的話讓本來先挑逗這隻大白狗的車學沇頓時紅了臉，用拳頭輕輕垂了對方胸口一下，韓相爀輕笑也不管對方，雙手一摟直接把人扛著抱起來就往臥室走去。

「嗚哇!」突然中心不穩車學沇連忙伸出手環住韓相爀的脖子才沒摔下去，不過其實韓相爀抱得很結實，抬頭看向這個比自己小好幾歲的丈夫，不知道什麼時候開始當初那隻小奶狗這麼有男人味了，明明小時後那麼可愛，瘦瘦小小又軟呼呼的，而韓相爀似乎注意到他的視線，轉過頭來問到:「怎麼了?」

「沒有，就是覺得老公太帥了。」說完還傻呵呵的笑了下湊上去在韓相爀臉頰嘬了一口，韓相爀像是無奈的撇開頭，不過嘴角卻明顯的露出笑意:「你留著床上喊吧。」

一到臥室車學沇就被韓相爀給扔上床，還沒爬起身就被壓上來的按回床上，韓相爀身板很大、罩在他上頭幾乎把他完全覆蓋在陰影裡，而這也讓車學沇特別有安全感，看著韓相爀眼底對他渴望的神情忍不住傻笑著身手抱住對方肩頭，抬起頭像隻貓似的磨蹭:「爀兒…哥最喜歡爀兒了。」

不過他的舉動不只沒有得到韓相爀的撫摸抱抱，反而還被人一把壓回床上，車學沇馬上露出委屈的表情眨著圓圓的杏眼看著對方:「爀兒抱抱哥嘛……你好久沒碰我了，哥好想要……」

說著車學沇像是欲求不滿，眼眶裡泛起水氣，在他身下扭動著腰肢雙腿纏上他的腰間，一邊磨蹭著他的下體，整個人因為情慾高漲漸漸的透出一股紅潤，他微微張著薄唇，渴求的喊著韓相爀，但身上的人卻冷冷的盯著他，讓車學沇吸了吸鼻子湊上前討好的又親又舔:「爀啊、抱抱哥…爀兒這邊都那麼大了，哥好想你插進來，快插我好不好?」

「哥……忘了現在應該叫我什麼嗎?」韓相爀強做鎮定抬手摸了摸車學沇的臉頰，下身在對方磨蹭挑逗下早就在褲子裡發脹到不行，要不是定力強大早就扯壞對方的褲子把人幹到哭著求饒哪還能他在這發騷。

「老公，老公快點，學沇想要老公親親。」馬上讀懂韓相爀話中的意思，車學沇立刻喊到，雙手掛到韓相爀脖子上湊前:「還要老公幹我，你剛剛不是說要幹我的嗎?快點…學沇想要。」

車學沇一向在床上騷起來就沒個盡頭，就是韓相爀都有些招架不住，要是放在他們剛交往的時候韓相爀早就不知道失神當機到哪兒去，可和車學沇都結婚過了一小段時間，現在妻子在身下發浪韓相爀只想把他幹的叫不出來。

「你等等就別喊慢點。」

做了警告、韓相爀也不跟人客氣，脫下自己上衣解開褲頭，接著三兩下把車學沇身上的衣服扯了個空，俯下身在那纖長的脖頸留了好幾個吻痕，他吸的特別大力，是隔天一定會留印子可能還會留好幾天的那種，並且那刻意全吻再衣領遮不到的地方。

「嗚嗚…會留痕跡啦。」車學沇扶著韓相爀的肩膀掙扎，卻被抓住雙手按在床上，脖子又被毫不留情的舔吻，嘬嘬的聲音在耳邊響起，肯定留了好幾個紅印。

韓相爀吻完滿意的看著自己的作品，一路往下繼續吻著在對方鎖骨胸前、乳尖上全打上自己的標記，已宣示主權。

「哈啊……嗚嗯…」車學沇輕輕喘著氣、低頭往下看著韓相爀吐出口中吮吸的乳尖，蘇蘇麻麻又有些癢，被舔濕的乳尖特別敏感，韓相爀輕輕的吐氣都帶給他一絲涼意不經微微打了個顫嘴了露出一絲呻吟:「啊嗯…不要再吸了。」

伸手輕輕推了推韓相爀，車學沇催促著對方不要再玩弄他，在韓相爀抬起頭時用腳背去磨蹭對方底褲裡幾乎完全挺立的碩大，只是用腳掌都能感受到那驚人的大小，讓車學沇忍不住露出癡笑:「老公好大……」

「啊!嗚……」幾乎是下一秒車學沇的腿就被人拉著扯開來，下身毫無保留的嶄露在對方面前，前面還沒被撫慰的性器直挺挺的頂在下腹，前端早就動情的流出半透明的液體，韓相爀拉開他的雙腿，骨節修長的手指熟悉的來到對方身後緊縮的小穴，在入口處摸了摸後轉身彎腰拉開床頭櫃，從櫃子裡撈出剩下半管的潤滑劑。

打開軟管韓相爀抓著尾端把冰涼的液體直接往對方身下擠，濕滑冰涼的觸感讓車學沇瞬間打了個哆嗦，哼唧唧的罵了聲韓相爀，不過很快在對方探入身體的手指下臣服，手指抓著身下的床單扭動著腰讓韓相爀去摸他體內的敏感點:「老公嗚…老公那裡，那裡還要，再深一點。」

模仿著性交的動作韓相爀用兩指在對方體內攪弄，車學沇的身體很敏感，雖然是幾乎是只要他隨便碰一下都會濕的不行又叫的浪蕩，但還是特別觸摸到某些地方時會反射性的抽蓄。

車學沇的身體很熟悉性愛、只用稍稍括張馬上便乖巧的敞開，後穴又濕又軟、抽出手指韓相爀拉下自己底褲的褲頭，裡頭碩大的陰莖彈了出來直接打在車學沇的臀部，馬上令身下的人渴求的雙腿纏上他的腰，扭動著纖細的腰隻送上濕漉漉的肉穴，眼裡含淚喘著氣叫著自己:「插進來、老公快幹我……啊!」

車學沇說道一半韓相爀便直接抓著他的腿根一下子插了進去，瞬間被頂到底讓車學沇瞪大眼睛驚呼了一聲，隨後是遲來的抽蓄、緊縮的下腹擠壓著體內粗大的性器、突然被撐開肉穴反射性緊縮的不適感沒有讓韓相爀停下、反而是壓著車學沇的大腿像是半懲罰似的，插入後馬上一下下快速用力的搗幹。

「嗚嗚…爀兒，太激烈了嗚…啊嗯!啊……」車學沇胡亂抓著韓相爀的肩膀推著對方，可惜也抵不過韓相爀的力氣，只能被抓著腿根幹的更深，他只好張大口喘氣好平順自己的呼吸。

「叫我什麼?」動作間韓相爀捏起車學沇的下巴，他本來就打算給自己小妻子一點懲罰，不止沒有小力些反而一直去弄對方的敏感點，在車學沇哼唧唧的喊著讓他慢點時提醒對方不要忘了自己的身分。

「嗚嗚…老公…老公。」車學沇眼眶裡含著水氣，一邊抽氣一邊喊著，可是喊完了韓相爀也沒有停下來的意思，還是狠狠的用著他跟不上的頻率幹著自己，讓車學沇不經委屈的抓著對方手臂:「嗚嗯…慢一點，你慢一點啊……」

「我剛才不是說過哥別想求饒喊慢點嗎?」韓相爀輕笑把對方的腿拉得更開些環在自己腰上，單手撈住車學沇的腰肢一邊擺動著下身一邊把對方往自己身下按，一次又一次狠狠拓開對方緊緻的肉穴。

「啊...啊嗯，相爀哈嗯...老公.......好大，啊!嗯…太激烈了，不行……嗚嗚。」車學沇仰起纖長的脖頸張大著口不停喘著氣，身體躬起一個優美的弧度，軟軟的髮絲隨著韓相爀頂撞的動作一晃一晃，下身交合處濕濕滑滑的液體交雜泛濫成一團，方才擠進肉穴裡的潤滑液再抽插間被帶出染濕了身下的床單。

韓相爀不會因為一點點小反抗就停下動作，反而是低下頭堵住對方的唇吻了好幾下，一放開又摟著車學沇的頭顱讓他靠著自己的肩膀，車學沇馬上舉起手環過韓相爀的後背整個人像是個無尾熊似的掛在對方身上。

「嗚嗚…爀兒、還要…還要，老公好棒……啊嗯好深，再幹我…啊嗯。」

在他經驗還不多時在床上幾乎每是都被車學沇撩撥的不知如何招架，但自從熟練了起來招架不住的就換成車學沇了、韓相爀年輕氣盛、體力又好、每每在床上總是可以把人幹的求饒、但因為總是在求饒後也不會被自己丈夫放過，而車學沇又實在太喜歡韓相爀了、最後總是求饒求著就變了調，像是瘋了一般用盡力去去迎合、索求對方直到自己透支體力。

「哈嗯…老公…再多再幹我…啊嗯，把我弄壞好不好…啊啊!」話剛說完韓相爀隨然口頭上沒有回答卻身體力行的放倒對方扯著車學沇的大腿架到肩上，大開大闔的肏弄，濕軟的小穴溫順的把粗大的陰莖完全吞入，韓相爀盯著身下艷麗的話面只覺得魂身的血液都往下身沖去。

自己的妻子真的太騷了。

「呃啊…呃!嗚嗚。」突然加快的速度讓車學沇張開口卻喊不出聲，腳趾蜷縮著大腿內側因為疊加的快感興奮的抽蓄，不斷磨擦的肉穴火熱又痠麻、他微微抽著氣機乎翻起白眼，而這時韓相爀突然伸出手幫他一邊套弄著身前的性器。

「咿!嗯啊…老公…啊嗯，我要不行…….哈啊!」車學沇到吸了一口氣一連抽蓄了好幾下，忍不住釋放在韓相爀手裡，高潮時同時緊縮的肉穴讓韓相爀顧不得手裡還沾染著車學沇的精液，直接握住對方的腰狠狠的擺動肏幹著對方高潮後敏感的肉穴。

「嗯啊!嗚嗚…老公…會壞掉…啊啊，嗚嗯!」車學沇扭動著腰承受著身下的進入，被抓著腰一點而逃脫的機會也沒有，韓相爀在他高潮後不停歇的又幹了他好幾十下好不容易才一挺身埋到肉穴深處，車學沇感受到體內的陰莖抽動了下，接著一股股強烈的精液射進自己體內，腹腔裡充滿對方的農精，一時間車學沇露出了癡笑有種說不出的滿足感，在韓相爀終於全部射完後摸著自己的小腹傻笑的抬起頭:「老公射了好多……最喜歡老公了。」

突如其來的告白讓剛緩下來的韓相爀一愣，才剛撐起身想退出自家妻子的身體，車學沇又手腳並用的纏了上來，哼唧唧搖搖頭:「老公還要…學沇還要嘛。」

剛剛還在求饒的是誰呢……

不過韓相爀本來就沒有做一次就放過自家妻子的打算，理所當然的是抽出剛剛又有些硬起來的陰莖，把人撈起來翻了個身從背後再插了進去。

※

直到大半夜他們好不容易收拾完畢，車學沇心滿意足的窩在韓相爀懷裡，韓相爀才重新質問起車學沇和李在煥的關係，但得到的答案就真的只是車學沇無辜的眨眨眼說道。

『我真的只是請在煥試吃我做的料理啊，因為只有在煥願意嘛……』

『你不要再在煥、在煥的叫得那麼親密了。』

『爀啊你吃醋嗎?你吃醋對不對?』

※

從車學沇這邊得不到解答，但李在煥對於韓相爀還是一個非常令他不放心的存在，經過這次韓相爀特別開始注意起車學沇在學校學生對他的評價。

這不注意還好、一但注意起來韓相爀發覺以前的自己真的是神經大條太過於安心了!車學沇這根本三天兩頭有桃花啊，虎視眈眈的人多的可以排到校門口，韓相爀發覺自己若再不宣佈此人已有主，他都不曉得他家老婆哪天會被拐不見。

即使他相信車學沇是愛他的。

於是在隔周的烹飪課上車學沇一如既往的示範完料理，尋問同學有沒有人要試吃，就在所有人等著李在煥自告奮勇時，突然有個人影連話也不說，直接拍桌站起走到講台前。

只見韓相爀冷著一張臉，拿過車學沇手裡的盤子，又直接用炒鍋的鏟子三兩下把盤裡的東西全扒到嘴裡，嚼了嚼吞下去後扯過車學沇攬在懷裡看著台下的同學、或者說他是特別看向李在煥開口:「以後我老婆做的料理只有我能吃聽到沒?」

※

對了、經過那次後車學沇就再也不把婚戒串起來帶在脖子上，每天花式秀著無名指，而韓相爀也不在午休被叫去教師研究室，因為他們最近喜歡上在外頭吃便當……愛妻便當。

還有韓相爀不久後才知道，當初被他當成小三的李在煥、之所以喜歡車學沇的料理不是什麼為愛犧牲，純粹是他有味覺接收異常的毛病，吃苦的能吃成甜的，平時吃啥啥難吃，第一次吃到車學沇的料理才會覺得如此“美味”。

「爀啊?老公?在發什麼呆啊?啊….張開嘴。」

突然車學沇的聲音傳來讓韓相爀回過神，轉頭送到自己面前的是那個有些烤焦的章魚小香腸，周圍不遠處他的同學們一臉驚恐看著他們方向，韓相爀思考了三秒最後決定:「啊……」

一口咬下車學沇那味道依然詭異的食物，韓相爀嚼了嚼嚥下肚，抬手摸摸車學沇的頭笑著開口:「哥做的真好吃，最近進步真多。」

單身狗們、不要太羨慕，雖然我老婆很好但這個菜真的不好吃，但是我老婆還是最棒的。

END


End file.
